Kamigan no Naruto (Naruto of the Godly Eyes)
by Xero Makaze
Summary: Naciendo ciego; Uzumaki Naruto le enseñara al mundo que no hay limitaciones cuando alguien quiere cumplir sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

El nueve de octubre es una fecha que la aldea jamás olvidara ya que hubieron muchas victimas en el ataque del Kyubi, entre esas victimas el tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen pereció sellando una mitad del Kyubi en la hija del Yondaime que este llamo Aelisa y la otra mitad en Kushina para que sobreviviera. Gracias al sacrificio del Sandaime la familia del Yondaime compuesta por sus dos hijos Naruto y Aelisa junto con su esposa sobrevivieron al ataque del Kyubi y también del asalto de un hombre que se hacia llamar Uchiha Madara que fue la mente maestra del ataque.

Naruto era un niño que tomo mas facciones de su madre que de su padre. Con cabello rojo como su mama pero no tan largo, piel clara que tenía algo de palidez, ojos azules como los del Yondaime y cejas muy delgadas que eran de un café obscuro que parecían cafeces. De hecho, ambos confundieron al chico con una niña pero después ya supieron que era un chico con facciones muy femeninas.

Aelisa era una niña que tenia mas facciones de su padre que de su madre. Con cabello rubio erizado, piel menos clara y ojos purpuras como la Uzumaki y cejas rubias.

* * *

-Doce años después-

No sabia si decirse que estaba maldecido o bendecido. Desde nacimiento sin poder ver e ignorado por sus padres y dado al cuidado de una cuidadora que solamente le pudo dar libros de braille y ecolocación para su supervivencia. Ciego; que vergüenza seria para el cuarto Hokage, que su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto fuese ciego. Y desde pequeño tuvo un déficit de desarrollo muy profundo; incapaz de llevar una conversación y con comportamientos extraños el pelirrojo hijo del cuarto Hokage siguió su vida.

Desde pequeño Naruto empezó a tener trastornos en conductas de relación no verbal, algún ejemplo seria su expresión facial que nunca cambiaba y sus gestos eran los mismos. La mirada a los ojos no contaba ya que el era ciego. El nunca podía platicar con niños de su edad y aunque quisiera, sus temas de conversación y su habla era muy compleja para que los niños lo entendieran. Y lo ultimo era que se convirtió muy reservado que nunca mostraba sus gustos o disgustos. Y siempre, siempre movía todos los dedos, excepto el pulgar, de su mano derecha; siempre lo ha hecho desde que ha tenido conciencia. Por lo que su interacción social se vio severamente afectada.

Por si solo, desde sus cuatro años; tardo cuatro años en aprender braille y ecolocación. Solamente para descubrir una habilidad que comenzó a usar mucho después de que despertó su chakra. Al parecer, ahora podía ver al menos cosas azules con formas humanoides, todas tenian un cierto patrón en común. De inmediato supo que el chakra de las personas emanaba calor si esta persona tenia buenas intenciones o frio si sus intenciones eran malas. Que una persona decía la verdad y su chakra seguía igual, pero el chakra fluía mas rápido si esta persona mentía. Después tratando de hacer un ejercicio de meditación, al sobre-concentrarse y al forzar la concentración; un baso de vidrio frente a el estallo. Esto ocurrió a sus diez años cuando adquirió un libro sobre el Zen en braille, y supo que podía manipular objetos con la mente. Todo empezó con un simple ejercicio de poder levantar un libro ligero del suelo. Esto lo descubrió a sus diez años.

Sus años en la academia no fueron de los más fáciles pero tampoco de los más difíciles. Desde que entro; lo único que podía hacer era escuchar ya que los libros no venían en braille. Y tuvo que esforzarse de su parte por encontrar libros que trataran de los temas en braille. Y cuando los encontraba los leía por lo que sus números eran buenos. Su familia tenia muchas reservas de chakra y el no era la excepción, aprendiéndolo a controlar, a sus nueve cruzo caminos con un libro de Fuinjutsu para ciegos.

En Konoha había ciegos y algunos de estos publicaban libros especiales para estas personas sobre muchos temas para conocimiento personal de ellos y lo publicaban en la escritura que todo ciego aprende.

Los tres jutsus de la academia que requerirían para el examen seria el Bunshin, El Kawarimi y el Henge. Su hermana en la academia era una fan de Uchiha Sasuke al igual que todas las chicas; pero sus números nunca fueron tan buenos como los de el. De hecho, sus números eran bajos que era el último de la academia. Ella junto con Haruno Sakura e Ino Yamanaka eran el trio de las fanes más leales a Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero dejando a su hermana aparte; el deseaba verse en el espejo. Por que el primer dia de la academia escucho a muchos decirle 'Ella' cuando el dijo que era chico pudo percibir la sorpresa de muchos. Acaso realmente tenía apariencia de mujer aunque vistiera como un chico.

Si su kimono negro cerrado por un obi azul rey, pantalones shinobi azules y sandalias shinobi negras que le pido al hombre vendedor y sintió la sinceridad del mismo. Talvez fue mentido pero el lo duda mucho.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka llamo al estudiante que siempre estuvo callado y jamás convivio con nadie pero sus números eran altos; más que los de Sasuke en muchas cosas. En teoría, también en lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken; ah, y en las peleas venció a Sasuke. Por lo que el Uchiha siempre se enfadaba al ver que el chico era mejor que el, pero todos sacan su frustración de vez en vez con la chica rubia que le decían dobe. Por que en la pelea que tuvo con Hinata, esta la venció, sus números jamás eran altos y al parecer en este examen también fallo en hacer el Bunshin por lo que no podía graduarse como Shinobi. El Cuarto estará enfadado pero es la academia. Si bien; Iruka sabia que este era el otro hijo del Hokage; sin ofender el chico se parecía mucho mas a su esposa que a el.

Teniendo el mismo estilo de cabello, del mismo largo, la misma figura femenina y las mismas facciones femeninas. Que en el archivo no viniera especificado que era hombre; Iruka lo hubiera confundido con una chica. De hecho, muchos al principio se confundieron pero después de que escucharon el nombre todo quedo aclarado.

Iruka vio el cabello rojo largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, la piel clara y esas facciones de mujer inclusive el cuerpo lo tenia esbelto. Han escuchado de un chico con cuerpo esbelto y curvado como el de una chica; no verdad.

El pelirrojo empezó con el Bunshin; e hizo tres clones perfectos. Estos desaparecieron con un 'Puf'. Naruto después hizo un henge de Iruka que era perfecto y termino con una substitución con la típica tabla de madera que era un truco viejo pero jamás perdía ese efecto.

El rubio fue dado un protector de frente de la aldea de la hoja y lo puso tapando sus ojos morados; que la verdad a el no le importaba quien los viera o quien no. Después de que todos terminaron el salió para ir directo a su casa; en su mente no había nada; ¿debería de haber algo?

* * *

Kushina estaba esperando cuando vio a una chica pelirroja que se parecía mucho a ella; de inmediato recordó que era su hijo. Antes de poder ir a preguntarle que ocurrió llego una Aelisa muy triste diciendo que no se pudo graduar; Kushina consoló a su hija diciendo que tendrá otra oportunidad.

El regreso de ambas a casa fue de inmediato para ver a un cuarto Hokage algo molesto; como no lo estaría. Su hija, la heroína de la aldea no pasó el examen de la academia. "Aelisa-chan; toma." El padre le obsequio a su hija su protector de frente y el saco uno nuevo. La niña con una cara de felicidad se fue a su cuarto; ambos padres fueron dejados solos en la sala. "¿Por que no paso el examen?" El Hokage y esposo pregunto serio a lo que la pelirroja suspiro. "Al parecer no pudo pasarlo porque no pudo hacer un Bunshin." Ella respondió a lo que el rubio se levanto molesto. "¿Por que no le enseñaste el Kage Bunshin?" El menciono calmado a lo que la pelirroja miro a la ventana. "No se la enseñe porque…" Ella dijo y volvió a pensar en su hijo. "Porque no seria justo." Ella respondió y el Hokage se sorprendio. "¿Justo?" El pregunto y la pelirroja se sentó y tomo el álbum de fotos de la familia. Erráticamente buscando alguna foto con el pequeño rubio.

Aelisa, Ella y Minato.

Aelisa y ella.

Aelisa y Minato.

Aelisa.

Minato.

Kushina.

Kushina en su enojo aventó el álbum y ella empezó a llorar. "Esa noche tuvimos dos Minato; no uno. ¿¡Donde esta!?" Ella exclamo señalando al álbum de fotos y empezó a llorar. El cuarto Hokage extrañado miro el álbum de fotos y después al certificado de nacimiento de Aelisa y Naruto.

Naruto.

El cuarto se acordó de donde tomo ese nombre.

Kushina vio una foto de Naruto; la única que tenia de el. Era de un ultrasonido donde salía el solo; el primero que fue captado, el primero que ella vio.

El único recuerdo donde el estaba, un feto…el producto del amor de ambos, una historia que empezó y que hasta ahora sigue.

"Kushina." El dijo acercándose a su esposa y abrazándola; viendo la única foto que tenian de su hijo. Del único hijo que tenian.

* * *

Naruto leía en el calendario el dia de hoy, esta fecha daba recuerdos malos para el.

Este dia, este preciso dia hace unos cuantos años la cruda realidad fue escuchada por sus oídos.

Eres ciego.

Jamás podras apreciar al mundo completamente.

Tantas cosas que escucho ese dia, tantas…que sus ojos se humedecían de recordar las palabras exactas del doctor hacia el. Quería morirse ese dia para renacer con su vista pero, la cuidadora evito ese momento tratando de dar falso calor con las palabras y sin los abrazos.

Ahora que recuerda, nadie jamás lo ha abrazado. Jamás ha sentido el calor de un abrazo, ese manierismo que daba calor al corazón y hacia e alma brillar; solo ha sentido el calor perpetuo del sol cayendo y el falso calor que emitía una sabana. Siempre ha querido creer que es una pesadilla y que sus ojos están cerrados; que en algún momento los abrirá pero todo ha sido inútil, este inferno apenas esta quemando pero no ha estallado aun. Acostándose y perdiendo el sentido activo, sucumbió al sueño.

* * *

**Aqui estoy con otra historia; donde Naruto tiene hermana y donde no es Jinchuuriki. Estoy actualmente continuando los otros capitulos de mis otras historias; voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto despertó de nuevo y tomo un baño; para salir con su mismo atuendo de siempre, saliendo por la ventana sin que nadie lo viera, fue a pensar a un lugar. En alguno de los campos de entrenamiento de la hoja se sentó cerca de un lago; desnudo de sus pies; los metió al lago. Aventando rocas y sintiendo las leves pero para el notables aun, vibraciones que el agua produce con el rebotar de la roca. Era algo que le hacia entrar profundamente a meditar sobre as cosas que han pasado. Este era el único ritual que hacia siempre; despejar su mente en un lago.

Pasaron horas y las rocas se acabaron.

El se levanto con sus pies mojados y se puso sus sandalias que se mojaron. Caminando en dirección a su casa; abrió la puerta para sentir que no había nadie adentro; en el patio estaba Aelisa y su mama entrenando. El sin importar lo que hicieran fue arriba y empezó a leer. Ahora que lo piensa, su estilo de Taijutsu no es el mejor; pero es algo. No necesita tener tantas habilidades por ahora; eso es lo que el creía claro. Caminando a su casa ignorando a su alrededor; fue al jardín. Donde para su sorpresa su madre estaba entrenando con su hermana; y al parecer tenía un protector de frente de la hoja. No era de tanto interés. Usualmente sus padres preferían que este jardín se utilizara solamente para entrenar y perfeccionar habilidades pero el rubio simplemente le encontró un uso mejor a la tierra fértil natural de esta área para plantar tomate y manzanas. Con sus pies descalzos podía sentir la tierra en sus pies húmedos; utilizando chakra para distinguir los tomates y manzanas maduras y las aun desarrollándose. Tomo un tomate maduro y una manzana madura y se marcho. Y comenzó a comerse el tomate.

Kushina vio a su hijo que salió al jardín; por alguna razón sus ojos no se movían, siempre estaban mirando mas allá…nunca se concentraban en algo, viéndolo partir…ella decidió espiar a su hijo creando un clon de sombra mandándolo a investigar que era lo que hacia su hijo en un rincón tan lejano del terreno. Cuando el clon se disipo ella vio que tenían arbustos de tomates y manzanas. Al parecer el pelirrojo amaba ambos frutos; bueno al menos comía sanamente. Extraño se le hizo ver a su hijo con los pies desnudos en el sácate y después tomar el tomate y la manzana mas madura.

Naruto sabia que su madre lo espió; era extraño para el y muy fuera de rutina que su madre de la nada decidiera espiarlo, capaz el también se fue muy afuera de su rutina normal de no salir de su cuarto este dia. El pelirrojo toco el protector de frente de la aldea de la hoja justo donde el símbolo de la aldea se encontraba; acaso realmente quería proteger a una aldea que lo ignoraba. Nadie le habla, nadie ni siquiera le decía hola; nadie quería jugar con el. Fue cuando vio la realidad que en la humanidad hay una cadena, el mas fuerte sobrevivía y el débil perecía.

Creando su propio mundo, su propias reglas…todos lo ignoraban pero el ya no lo sentía. Creo su propio mundo, uno donde el existe y esta presente y eso era lo único que importaba. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse al menos con un maestro que comprendía su dolor y que al igual que el era ciego y era un experto en artes marciales, viejo y sabio como todo maestro debe ser.

'Shisho.' El pelirrojo pensó en su maestro y se acostó en su cama sin querer dormir. Su vida ha estado a la sombra de todos pero; las sombras nunca son piadosas y menos con un chico ciego. Tratando de esperar a que el sol saliera de nuevo, perdió la conciencia y pesadillas lo asaltaron toda la noche.

Despertando para su último dia en la academia donde le asignaran a un equipo, el rubio se baño y se vistió con sus mismas ropas. El se marcho a la academia y siempre siendo de los que llegan temprano tomo asiento. Varios minutos pasaron para que el Uchiha llegara y después mas personas. Fue cuando Iruka llego con los equipos en mano. Dando un breve discurso de despedida para todos y felicitaciones para el pelirrojo por ser el novato del año, el rubio sintió algo de tristeza y decepción en el. Pero ignorando lo que su sensei sintiera los equipos fueron nombrados.

Equipo Siete: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Aburame Shino.

Equipo Ocho: Aelisa Namikaze, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata.

Equipo Diez: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru.

Los demás equipos eran conformados por chicos civiles cuyos nombres no importaban. Todos tenian un equipo excepto el. Respirando abruptamente tratando de que las lagrimas no llegaran a sus ojos, con su garganta dando esa sensación cuando alguien quiere quebrarse en tristeza. Todos los equipos tardaron cuatro horas en irse; incluyendo el equipo siete que fue el ultimo en irse. El pelirrojo se levanto y fue frente al escritorio de Iruka. "Iruka-sensei; ¿y yo?" El pelirrojo pregunto a lo que el Chunin con algo de tristeza dio su respuesta. "Lo lamento Naruto pero esta era la lista que venia del Hokage." El respondió a lo que el pelirrojo sin nada más que decir se marcho.

No era la primera vez que su hermana le arrebataba algo o que por culpa de ella le ocurrían malas cosas a el. Oh, aun se acuerda cuando los aldeanos usaban ignorarlo o tratar de abusar de el solamente porque necesitaban alguien en donde desatar su furia por lo del ataque del Kyubi. Ahora su hermana que ni siquiera pasó el examen de la academia va a estar en un equipo y el que lo pasó con números excelentes no. Pensando en eso solamente termino en donde empezó; frustrado y sin poder sacar su ira. Llegando a su casa ignorando a su madre que estaba en la cocina se encerró en su cuarto y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y tratar de despertar de la pesadilla en la que vivía, solamente para ver que era su amarga realidad.

Tenia que desatar su frustración; costara lo que costara, saltando de la ventana de su cuarto. Fue con la dirección de un campo de entrenamiento en mente.

* * *

Namikaze Aelisa entro a la casa para ver a su madre lista con la cena; era igual que siempre, ramen para ella y para todos. Kushina termino de hacer la cena y le pregunto a su hija como le fue con su equipo y ella empezó a hablar de lo guapo que era el Uchiha y que se veía muy poderoso. Kushina solamente sonreía a su hija; ella tenía su mente en otra cosa. Su hijo pelirrojo, diría hija si no supiera que era su hijo. Ella solamente vio como el chico camino directo a su cuarto sin decir nada; ignorando la existencia de su alrededor.

El Cuarto Hokage no tardo nada en llegar y cenar en familia; todos reunidos como a el le gustaba. "Minato." El rubio miro a su esposa que estaba algo seria. "Según la academia Aelisa no paso el examen. ¿Por que tiene un equipo?" La pelirroja pregunto y el Hokage sonrio. "Le di un equipo porque mi princesa se lo merece." El respondió obteniendo una sonrisa de Aelisa. "Minato; nuestro hijo-." Antes de poder terminar Aelisa interrumpió a la mama. "Ai madre por favor." Ella dijo y la madre se enfado. "Oye princesita ya fue suficiente. Aprende las consecuencias de tus actos." La madre respondió y el Padre rubio trato de razonar con su esposa. "Kushina; estas exaltada. Ve a dormir, en un rato te acompaño." El padre rubio respondió a lo que la madre se enfado. "No Minato…no estoy exaltada estoy angustiada. En esa noche nació nuestro Naruto primero; fue el primero al que vimos. Tu mismo le diste ese nombre." Ella dijo y el padre estaba callado, en eso tenia razón. Había una foto y el libro de Jiraiya para comprobarlo. Aelisa estaba algo enfadada. "Madre; no digas eso." Ella respondió y la madre se acerco dándole una mirada de reojo a su hija. "Mira princesita; quieras o no. Naruto es tu hermano mayor y lo debes tratar con respeto, independientemente que una hora y media después naciste tu." La madre respondió y miro a Minato con algo de seriedad. "Mañana iré al hospital para preguntar por el historial medico de Naru-chan. Tu decides si venir conmigo o dejarme sola." La madre respondió y fue a las escaleras.

* * *

Al siguiente dia; Kushina despertó y fue en camino al hospital. Viendo que el cuarto Hokage decidio hacer sus tareas como Hokage que preocuparse por su hijo, ella solamente estuvo algo triste. Entrando al hospital fue con la secretaria. "Disculpe; me gustaría ver el archivo medico de mi hijo." Ella respondió y la secretaria se sorprendio. "Lo lamentamos Kushina-sama pero los únicos que pueden revisar archivos médicos son los doctores." La secretaria respondió cordialmente a lo que la pelirroja trato de encontrar alguna solución para el predicamento. "Am; ¿habrá alguna manera que un doctor me pueda explicar sobre la condición medica de mi hijo?" La pelirroja pregunto a lo que la secretaria asintió y saco un papelito. "Su hijo es-." La secretaria pregunto a lo que la pelirroja dio el nombre de su hijo y hubo silencio por un momento y escribió el nombre.

"Si podría; sentarse por favor. Le daré al doctor el archivo." La secretaria dijo y después de un buen rato salió un Iryo-nin. "Kushina-sama." El doctor dijo en la recepción para ver a la madre pelirroja levantarse. "Oh; sígame." El doctor empezó a caminar a un consultorio común y corriente y el doctor se sentó. "¿Que le gustaría saber de su hijo?" El doctor pregunto y la madre sin saber contestar el doctor accedió. "Supongo que nadie le dijo nada y la cuidadora tampoco." El Iryo-nin señalo y la madre se quedo callada y asintió. "Bueno; como vera. Durante su embarazo; su hijo no alcanzo las porciones optimas de acido fólico, por lo que quedo ciego de nacimiento y con un déficit de desarrollo neuronal. Concluimos que la mayoría de dicho nutrimento necesario fue a manos de su hija que se desarrollo perfectamente." El doctor dijo y la madre al escuchar esa noticia puso una mano en su boca y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de ella. "Pensábamos que estaba consiente de la condición de su hijo y que estaba bien con eso ya que la cuidadora asi lo decía, claro; no escuchamos nada de ella ni el chico después de tres años de nacido." El Iryo-nin supuso y dejando por un rato a la madre sola saco unos archivos. "Como vera; a su hijo se le detecto a temprana edad un déficit de desarrollo permanente y profundo; concluimos que su hijo era autista después de varias pruebas y suposiciones que eran correctas. En cortas palabras; el chico vive en su mundo y en dicho mundo no existe nada excepto el y sus conocimientos. Por lo que el chico tiende a ignorar a las personas y al hablar usualmente su habla no se desarrolla o si es desarrollada tiende a hablar en un extraño patrón. Tratamos de tratarlo tempranamente pero la cuidadora se negó." El doctor dijo y cerró el archivo.

La verdad dolía y para Kushina era como clavarle una Katana en el alma. Era su hijo y lo han ignorado por doce años de su vida. Sin nadie que lo ayudara en su ceguera o en su déficit. Ni tampoco quien lo conforte debido a su complexión femenina más que masculina. Nadie.

"Bueno; hubo un solo incidente. Y lo único que pudimos hacer era curar y cerrar las heridas. Al parecer los aldeanos odian a su hijo por alguna extraña razón; supongo que por nacer el dia del ataque del Kyubi todos lo atacaron. Alcanzamos a archivar una foto del incidente; reportamos al Hokage pero el ignoro el reporte." Y en una foto estaba la espalda palida del pelirrojo con muchas marcas, que hasta un civil vendría con la conclusión que eran marcas de flagelación, y también varias cortadas muy profundas. Dejando a la pelirroja llorar el doctor de se levanto. "Póngase contenta; al menos tiene una hija." Eso fue lo único que dijo y salió del consultorio dejando atrás de el, el llanto de una madre.

* * *

Nada era mejor que ser libre; sin equipo el no hacia misiones pero oye. Al menos puede ser independiente y no seguirá órdenes de un patético sensei donde seguramente en su equipo estaría un idiota y una chica que era una kunoichi perdedora. No era de pensar que todas las kunoichi eran perdedoras pero la mayoría eran fanáticas y solamente llevaban a la muerte de sus equipos en el mundo shinobi. Entrenando las katas del Ansatsuken So Ryu, uno de los dos estilos que su sensei le enseño en un campo de entrenamiento abierto y sin nadie que lo mirara...solamente la brisa del viento, el y el chakra de la naturaleza que hacia el mundo girar. Nada era mejor que esta paz mental que tanto le gusta.

El pelirrojo siguió practicando hasta que tomo un breve descanso. Y decidio hacer ejercicios de control de chakra, escalando un árbol con sus pies y después descendiendo del mismo sin ningún problema debido a la constante insistencia de el mismo a alcanzar el perfecto control de su chakra. Jamás cuerpo y espíritu hubieran estado en constante flujo y conexión si no es por esto que esta haciendo.

Viendo sus manos aun recuerda como media hectárea de bosque fue destruida en su furia.

* * *

_Después de esconderse en el bosque, el rubio empezó a golpear un árbol con sus nudillos desnudos. LA impotencia, el enojo y el coraje era lo único que su mente procesaba. Desesperado de no ver el árbol destruirse. El tomo un respiro y juntando sus manos; no tanto pero estando cerca. Pensando en todo el enojo y la impotencia que tenia en su mente una bola negra empezó a formarse, esta bola negra empezó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota de futbol. El pelirrojo simplemente la lanzo hacia al árbol y esta fue directo al árbol. _

_El rubio grito al lanzar la bola y esta al tener contacto con el árbol; destruyo media hectárea del esfuerzo del Shodaime por darle a Konoha vida._

* * *

El pelirrojo junto sus manos de nuevo para ver una bola negra formarse de nuevo. Apartando sus manos y sorprendido la bola desaparecio. '¿Que es esto?' El se pregunto sin poderse responder. Teniendo ahora algo nuevo que requiere ser descubierto; el rubio siguió con las katas para terminar con control avanzado de chakra y después llegar a su casa cansado. Listo para el siguiente dia.

* * *

Volviendo a su forma de Taijutsu; el rubio se quedo quieto admirando usando sus habilidades sensoriales para detectar su alrededor. El dia de ayer había decidido tratar de mejorar; y lo iba a hacer. 'Tengo que mejorar.' El pelirrojo menciono mientras seguía con la práctica de Taijutsu.

Parado usando solamente su pie derecho como apoyo; y el empeine de la planta de su pie izquierdo tocaba su entrepierna izquierda. Con su torso inclinado a veinticinco grados o treinta de lo que podía decirse el torso firme y derecho a cero grados de inclinación. Sus dos manos estaban detrás de su espalda; y con firmeza la planta de su pie izquierdo piso la superficie lo suficientemente lejos para que toda su pierna derecha fuera estirada y su pierna izquierda estuviera flexionada un poco para hacer un golpe contundente preciso y perforador con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda.

En su mente había una sola cosa. Los exámenes Chunin serian tomando este dia como lo que queda del mes; en solamente un meses. Suna confirmo su participación por lo que habrá talvez mas aldeas en eso.

* * *

"Quiero una misión interesante Tou-chan; ¡vamos!" Aelisa comento y su padre el cuarto Hokage iba a hablar cuando Iruka se levanto y se quejo con la chica. "Vamos; ustedes son apenas genin. Y mucho mas tu Aelisa que no pudiste-." Antes de que Iruka pudiera finalizar con su insulto pero realidad el Hokage ordeno silencio y dijo que pasaran al cliente. Tazuna de Nami no Kuni. El Equipo siete fue conducido a su primera misión de Rango-C con Hatake Kakashi del Sharingan como líder del equipo de Genin.

El pelirrojo Uzumaki no era un extremista pero; para tener mas días de entrenamiento sin perder ningún segundo; lo haría todo; inclusive acampar en el campo de entrenamiento si se necesitase. Siendo lo suficiente inteligente y precavido; compro provisiones y todo lo necesario para acampar fuera de su casa. Este mes será el mas pesado donde se esforzara. 'No te fallare Shisho.' El rubio pensó mientras seguía estudiando las katas y ataques de los dos estilos de Taijutsu que su maestro le enseño. En este mes debía descubrir que origino el hacer esa bola negra que pudo destruir un bosque y también progresar con los poderes psíquicos que ha adquirido. Konoha vera lo que un ciego con determinación y esfuerzo puede hacer.

* * *

**Y aquí termino el primer capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paso un mes para que después de marcharse; Aelisa regresara a la aldea de la hoja; paso un mes para que por fin Naruto estuviera seguro de que hará un buen papel en los exámenes Chunin.

Uzumaki Naruto un chico con pelo rojo largo y sedoso como el que su madre alguna vez tuvo cuando era genin ojos con iris purpura, pupila gris y esclerótica rosada escondidos por unas gafas negras. Con complexión delgada, una cara cuyas facciones tienden a confundirlo como mujer. Portando un kimono de color azul rey con el signo de los Uzumaki en anaranjado en su espalda, pantalones shinobi negros y sandalias shinobi azules. Ha estado entrenando física y mentalmente para este nuevo reto que la vida le pone en frente. Los exámenes Chunin; esta vez ya no tenia que mostrarle a sus maestros y a sus compañeros que el era capaz e inteligente. No, ahora tenia que mostrarle a toda la aldea de la hoja que el es digno de ser Chunin mas que su mimada hermana menor Aelisa que fácilmente y sin ningún esfuerzo obtuvo el titulo de Genin solamente porque su padre es el Cuarto Hokage y a dicha persona le dieron las ganas de que su hija fuera genin por el simple hecho de que es la heroína de la aldea.

Si le preguntas de su familia el dirá que no tiene. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto cualquier familia que tiene fue aniquilada y sus padres. Ups; ya ni se acuerda…según su memoria data murieron en una misión asignada por el Cuarto Hokage. Si; eso es lo que le diría a cualquiera que preguntara y se cercioro de que todo dato en la aldea mencionara eso.

Uzumaki Naruto

Edad: Trece

Total de Misiones: 0

Equipo: Ninguno

Eso es todo lo que diría y un poco sobre el y eso es todo. Nada más; eso de que es hijo del cuarto Hokage no se la creería nadie. Ya que todos en la aldea solamente conocen a una sola hija del Hokage y esa es Aelisa; la ultima de últimas en la academia y Jinchuuriki del Kyubi.

Habiendo llenado los datos y formas para entrar a los exámenes Chunin solo y sin nadie que lo apoyara en equipo. Nadie se quejo y fue puesto como Equipo de un hombre cuyo sensei murió y no ha podido encontrar repuesto. La noche un dia antes de los exámenes llego mas rápido de lo esperado y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y en sus manos se podía ver el nerviosismo y sus cuatro dedos moviéndose agitadamente como si tuvieran algo que quisiera salir. Sentándose y meditando para calmar sus nervios; se quedo dormido hasta el siguiente dia.

* * *

Todos los aspirantes a Chunin eran citados para la primera prueba; y estos exámenes serian muy buenos. Empezando a subir las escaleras; llego al segundo piso para ver en el remarco.

301

'¿Pero si estoy en?' El pregunto y después de sentir el flujo irregular de chakra en el área el sonrio. 'Genjutsu.' El respondió y siguió caminando hacia arriba, conociendo que el cuarto era el siguiente y no este.

* * *

Después de un buen rato empezaron a llegar todos. El pelirrojo empezó a fijarse en los chakras de cada uno y fue cuando capto un chakra tan conocido siendo seguido por otros dos. 'Aelisa.' El pensó y siguió en lo suyo, esperar. Fue cuando empezaron a llegar mas personas. "Pero miren quien esta aquí." Aelisa miro viendo al pelirrojo con algo de desprecio. "El tonto." Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo decidio ignorar, fue cuando alguien cuyo chakra fluía muy desordenadamente llego para retar al Uchiha a una pelea. Mientras ellos se iban, llego el equipo de Kiba Inuzuka y vio al pelirrojo después a la rubia; a la ultima la vio con sorpresa ya que ella se supone que no paso el examen Genin pero siendo hija del Hokage; quien la evitaba. Sin nada más que decir el pelirrojo espero hasta que llego el Uchiha y un chico cuyo chakra estaba muy controlado, a su nivel sino mucho mas. Desinteresado en lo que tuviera que decir fue cuando el Uchiha pregunto por tres nombres.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee y Namikaze Aelisa." El Uchiha dijo y al escuchar el nombre Namikaze muchos se tensaron. Especialmente los de Iwa. Diciendo información de cada uno, el solamente se salvo ya que en la información de su hermana no venia absolutamente nada sobre el.

Un hombre que radiaba sakki en cantidades inmensas le ordeno a todos pasar y tomar asiento; por lo que el pelirrojo tomo asiento y se sentó, solamente para estar sorprendido que de lado de el estaba otra persona; tratando de usar ecolocación para ver la forma de esta persona mas de cerca por fin tuvo la forma.

Conoció que era femenina debido a sus facciones y era mucho mas chaparra que el por un par de centímetros talvez. El podía sentir la determinación que la chica emanaba y también esa calidez, todo esto solamente al tratar de leer su chakra como un libro que se le pone en frente. Si bien sus facciones también eran cálidas.

* * *

Tenten sintió a alguien sentarse a lado de ella para el examen y vio que era una chica. Para una chica vestía muy simple pero siendo ella de las que cree que lo que capta a un chico es la sencillez y como una sea en vez de lo que porte no tenia opinión en contra. Lo mas extraño era que utilizaba gafas negras que tapaban sus ojos de ser vistos; le daban un extraño estilo, y mas con ese cabello color rojo sangre y sedoso. La chica jamás creyó que una persona podía tener cabello asi de rojo, el rojo mas cercano que ha visto es ese color rosa chicle que en lo personal a ella se le hace muy…muy empalagoso y feo.

La chica no se movía para nada, Tenten notaba que era muy introvertida y nerviosa. Y por lo que el protector de frente de la aldea de la hoja indicaba; que raro que ella no la conozca.

* * *

Cuando repartieron los papeles Ibiki dio indicaciones y todos comenzaron los exámenes. Naruto se vio con el primer problema, los exámenes no estaban en braille; por lo que había un mundo inmenso de desventaja. Volteando la hoja en blanco y sintiendo las letras al reverso; el sonrio; los exámenes fueron descritos de una forma que dejaban mucha marca al reverso de la hoja por lo que era fácil leerlo sintiéndolo. No era igual que el braille pero fue bueno aprender escritura normal y sentir lo que había escrito en maquina de escribir, vamos el mundo shinobi tenia avance tecnológico suficiente.

Viendo la mirada curiosa que le daba la chica que estaba a lado de el, el la ignoro por un momento y se centro en el examen. Por fin leyendo el primer papel completo, vio que las preguntas eran muy complejas como para ser resueltas por un Chunin inclusive…solamente había una sola cosa que podía hacer.

COPIAR.

* * *

Ibiki veía a la Kunoichi pelirroja con curiosidad; sus ojos no podían ser vistos y al parecer su cara no se movía. Como si estuviera mirando a Ibiki todo el rato, el con una sonrisa sabia que ella era muy valiente para mirarlo y retarlo o estará tramando algo que inclusive el no pude descubrir

'Interesante…muy interesantes genin este año.' El Jonin pensó mientras checaba y sacaba equipos.

* * *

Su única manera de copiar era tratar de leer los pensamientos sin entrar a las mentes de las personas; hacer su mente como una antena parabólica de pensamientos y concentrar la señal en un Chunin. Después de intento y de escuchar una sobrecarga de pensamientos por fin se concentro en el Chunin que para su sorpresa estaba empezando a responderse en su cabeza la primera pregunta; escribiendo la respuesta y las consiguientes empezó a escribir.

Fue cuando después de mucho tiempo Ibiki llamo a la decima pregunta y dijo que quien no la respondiera no podía ser Chunin jamás. El tuvo que contenerse su sonrisa, Konoha no era el único que hacia exámenes Chunin, había en muchas otras partes. Era el resistir a sus amenazas y constantes rampas para hacer que se rindieran. Muchos comenzaron a irse y fue cuando su hermana se levanto y dijo algo de Ser Hokage y que el no la parara.

Hokage; no…eso no era para el. Era una posición que demandaba mucho y daba muy poco; y a pesar era mejor disfrutar el mundo de afuera que hacerse viejo y gris en una silla. El era del tipo que disfrutaba el mundo de afuera, afuera de esta prisión que muchos la llaman aldea.

Ibiki paso el examen y fue cuando sintió otro chakra llegar por la ventana sin estar sorprendido de alguien que hizo su presencia en el cuarto y que genero sorpresa. Dijo un solo lugar.

Campo de Entrenamiento 44

El Bosque de la muerte

'Esto estará mejor…mucho mejor. Veremos quien es el tonto ahora…Namikaze Aelisa.' El pensó y se marcho siguiendo a los demás al bosque de la muerte. En la entrada su hermana estaba algo ansiosa y hacia cosas tontas; como ella puede ser hija del Cuarto Hokage, Kami se ha de estar burlando de la descendencia del miserable hombre que dio esperma para dar a luz a esta abominación del mundo.

Después de una platica, firmar un papel y que el Inuzuka fuera asustado por la encargada todos salieron. El recibió un rollo del cielo solamente faltaba un rollo de la tierra. La tarea se veía fácil pero realmente era complicado. Saliendo en dirección hacia el bosque, ha estado tranquilo hasta que se escucharon unos gritos que le dieron al bosque su abominable presencia y de inmediato empezó la búsqueda.

Sus sentidos atentos y al cien de cualquier cosa que se pueda acercar a el pero no pasaba nada ni nadie. Era el, el bosque y el desgraciado que tenga un rollo de la tierra que será aplastado como una cucaracha por el.

Casi al amanecer del segundo dia en plena madrugada encontró un rollo de la tierra a lado de un cuerpo de un shinobi de Amegakure; analizando que fue lo que paso sus dedos sintieron arena. Acercando la arena a su lengua la escupió de inmediato ya que podía sentir que la misma arena también funcionaba con chakra. 'Chakra con Arena…muy extraño.' El pensó y fue a la torre donde abriendo ambos rollos apareció un Shinobi que le indico que la prueba será en una Arena determinada. Indicando dirección dijo que al salir de la torre estaba fuera del bosque y en Konoha y empezó a dar direcciones y desaparecio. Corriendo rápido, llego a tiempo para que solamente el encargado indicara la pelea entre Uchiha Sasuke y Yoroi Akado.

Las peleas siguieron; hasta que siguió la chica que se había encontrado en el primer examen.

Sintiendo la determinación que ella emanaba, Tenten empezó la batalla usando armas. Para su sorpresa o caída; Temari, una genin de la arena utilizaba Jutsu de viento enfocados en un abanico por lo que literalmente Tenten fue vencida cruelmente por Temari. Antes de que Tenten pudiera caer en el en el abanico de Temari, el pelirrojo se concentro en Tenten y obtuvo lo deseado, la kunoichi estaba prácticamente acostada en medio del aire. 'Gracias a este mes de entrenamiento.' El pensó suspirando cómicamente sin que nadie lo escuchara.

* * *

Temari y todos en la arena vieron sorprendidos y con el ojo cuadrado como la kunoichi estaba acostada sin superficie debajo de ella, en el pleno aire. Descendiendo lentamente hasta que la kunoichi gentilmente toco el piso y los doctores aun en sorpresa fueron rápidamente a checarla.

El mas sorprendido fue Maito Gai que estaba con el ojo cuadrado, pensando que su alumna habrá despertado un Kekkei Genkai o algo parecido. Paso una pelea entre una Kunoichi del Sonido y Nara Shikamaru para que pofin pasara el evento que ha estado esperando por toda su existencia.

**NAMIKAZE AELISA VS. UZUMAKI NARUTO**

* * *

"Podrían Aelisa Namikaze y Uzumaki Naruto bajar a la arena." El pelirrojo escucho la dulce voz del encargado, podía jurar que era celestial excepto por la tos constante que tenia, que por fin le ha traído justicia. Vamos hasta Kami ha de estar harta de ella y sus padres que hacen miles de cosas injustas. El se estaba conteniendo la risa que quería sacar, esa risa que uno daba cuando se burlaba de las vueltas que la vida y como uno paga. Al bajar tranquilamente por un lado y Namikaze Aelisa por el otro ella extendió su puño con determinación.

"Te hare papilla tonto." Ella fue lo único que dijo y el no pudo contener mas su risa; y comenzó a reírse, vilmente a burlarse de ella frente a todos. Y digamos que la risa del pelirrojo no era una risa normal era una risa psicótica, una risa con mucha ansia; estaba al borde de la risa mas desquiciada que alguien haya escuchado.

* * *

En la arena su risa hacia eco y daba cierto borde a los presentes Inclusivea Gaara se le veía el nervio y el simple temor de escuchar dicha risa.

Uzumaki Kushina estaba prácticamente agarrada del metal, escuchando la desquiciada risa que su hijo emanaba por toda la arena. No era la única el cuarto Hokage también tenia esa mirada de horror al escuchar dicha risa.

* * *

"Por doce años he estado esperando este momento _**Namikaze**_." El pelirrojo comento con odio enfatizado en el apellido de ella. Muchos se sorprendieron al escuchar el odio que enfatizo en el apellido que provenía del cuarto Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto jamás se había sentido tan ansioso en este momento; su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora que quería salir de su corazón solamente como una bomba para destruir a Aelisa. "Por doce años he estado sobreviviendo y entrenando para este momento." El dijo con una sonrisa en su cara; oh si. Kami habrá hecho un error o justicia, el no sabe. Pero ahora que Aelisa estaba en sus manos; no iba escapar tan fácilmente. El tan solo sentir el miedo que ella tuvo en el momento que se empezó a reír el ya no aguantaba mas. Quería sacarlo todo y morirse ya no existir; terminar esta pesadilla que ha vivido con este breve momento de gloria donde por fin su misión en la vida se habrá completado. Su respirar su batallar, sus dificultades…toda fuerza iba hacia este momento clave. Donde le probaría a todos que la hija dorada del Hokage y la heroína de Konoha era la verdadera tonta. No se ganara el respeto de nadie, tendrá el odio de todos y para el eso…no importaba pero este momento.

"Aplicador…de la señal." El dijo ansioso sus manos temblando y sus dedos moviéndose reflejando la impaciencia y lo psicótico que era para el este momento. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción al saber que este momento se avecinaba. "No quiero hacer un monologo de mi despreciable existencia que hasta el dia de hoy se hizo poco apreciable." El pelirrojo comento ansioso y en donde el publico se encontraba una sola persona empezó a llorar un valle de lagrimas.

Kushina cuyas dos manos apretaban los tubos, estaba llorando en silencio al ver lo que ella y Minato han hecho. "¡HAJIME!" El aplicador exclamo y desaparecio de la arena para dejar a ambos empezar la pelea.

* * *

'_Control.'_

La voz de su Shisho remarco y el empezó a respirar para calmarse y fue cuando Aelisa empezó a pelear con el. El solamente se quedo tieso; con Aelisa pegándolo como si fuera un simple maniquí de entrenamiento que se movía.

'Shisho...que puedo hacer.' El pensó tratando de actuar calmadamente ante sus nervios y el obtuvo la respuesta.

'_Sácalo todo, déjalo ir y como la mariposa renacerás. Muéstrales lo que Uzumaki Naruto puede hacer.'_

Su cuerpo no respondía y Aelisa hizo su combo (El combo que Naruto utilizo en el canon contra Kiba), y en vez de dar una patada le incrusto una kunai en su torso.

"¡NO!" La madre del pelirrojo exclamo al ver que su propia hija no pensaba dos veces en matar a su hijo; ella quería ir; ella iba a saltar a la arena cuando el Mismo Hokage la abrazo y la detuvo. "Kushina…el ya no tiene conciencia de lo que es bueno y es malo." El Cuarto Hokage respondió y la mujer quería morir en lágrimas pero armo fuerza para hacer algo que mucha gente vio.

**¡SLAP!**

Kushina le dio una bofetada a su esposo de las más fuertes que ha recibido. "Como te atreves a decir eso de tu hijo Namikaze Minato." Ella respondió viendo en la arena como el pelirrojo se levantaba lentamente, se podía ver en el la furia.

* * *

Naruto se levanto y con una cara seria, estoica y sin sentimientos entro en posición de combate y con la palma de su mano tratando de tentar a la Namikaze a venir y pelearla con puño limpio. La Namikaze con el puño cerrado trato de golpearlo en la cara. La posición de combate que tenía se veía precisa y Maito Gai estaba sorprendido ya que ese estilo de Taijutsu no había visto nada como eso antes.

Parado en un solo pie, y este pie estaba empeinado, básicamente equilibrándose con solamente la punta del pie. Su pie derecho estaba doblado y su pie izquierdo era el que hacia el equilibrio. Sus dos manos estaban señalando a lado izquierdo y sus muñecas estaban flojas al ver el golpe acercarse. Se impulso con el pie derecho para hacer una patada en el aire y con el pie izquierdo dio una patada justamente en la muñeca de la Namikaze.

**¡CRACK!**

Un grito de dolor de la rubia se escucho y el pelirrojo cayo en su pie izquierdo que era el de apoyo y tomo otra posición.

Con su pie izquierdo como soporte y la planta del pie completa en la superficie, su pierna derecha estaba levemente flexionada y la planta del pie derecho estaba levantada pero aun asi una pequeña parte frontal de la planta estaba aun pisando. Sus muñecas igualmente flojas y sus puños cerrados con solamente tres dedos de ambas mano extendidos.

* * *

Asuma y Kurenai estaban mirando a Maito Gai que estaba analizando a la pelirroja o digamos pelirrojo y su posición de Taijutsu. "¿Sabes que estilo es?" Asuma pregunto a lo que el jonin experto en taijutsu se quedo serio y su cabeza se movió en un no.

* * *

"Realmente eres decepcionante Aelisa. El cuarto Hokage solamente te dio su protector de frente y te paso cuando realmente tus numeros y habilidades indicaban que no estabas lista para ser Genin. Por doce años he vivido en la ignorancia del mundo…y el cuarto Hokage mismo autorizo que todos se desquitaran de lo que tu misma posees." El dijo quitándose el Kimono para revelar en su espalda marcas de flagelación, cortadas que se quedaran por siempre en su espalda y quemaduras de tercer grado. "Los civiles de la aldea me llamaban demonio y me culpaban por nacer el diez de octubre. Y por doce años jamás he visto los colores del mundo, el bello atardecer que los Haiku describen en los poemas y jamás podre." El dijo quitándose sus gafas negras. Revelando sus ojos.

"Desde nacimiento fui maldecido a solamente ver la obscuridad de este mundo y tratar de sobrevivir en ella. Mi ceguera." El dijo y hubo expresiones de sorpresa por todos los ninjas de la hoja, Kushina quería ir a abrazar a su hijo. "Por doce años tuve que fingir una falsa lealtad a una aldea que solamente me ha ignorado y maltratado." El dijo mientras se quitaba su protector de la aldea de la hoja. "Me rindo." El respondió y se marcho de la arena.

"Shousha; Namikaze Aelis-." Antes de que pudiera terminar la rubia se hinco y le pidió al encargado que parara. "No me merezco esta victoria, no merezco estar aquí." Ella respondió y el encargado termino la frase de que ella era ganadora y las peleas siguieron.

* * *

**Y este es fue segundo capitulo.**

**Lamento si en la descripción física de Naruto lo hago parecer mas mujer que hombre; digamos que el como Haku pero el si parece mas chica que chico a diferencia de Haku. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Un dia antes de las finales-

El sol salió para dar inicio a un nuevo dia y el pelirrojo decidio levantarse y después de largo rato de prepararse salió. Después de saltar varios edificios en la aldea de la hoja, vio que el equipo de genins del sonido iban a una parte; siendo alguien que sospechaba los empezó a seguir.

Después de varios minutos de seguir sintió el chakra más vil y frio que jamás ha sentido, el mas malvado. "Oh; veo que llegaron." El sannin sonrio y Kabuto apareció, el mismo genin que se había rendido esa vez y que en los exámenes Chunin presento información algo especifica de las personas. "He encontrado un nuevo uso para ustedes tres." El sannin musito y los tres Genin se quedaron parados.

"Dentro de unas cuantas semanas, La aldea del Sonido y la aldea de la arena invadirán la aldea de la hoja. Ustedes serán las claves maestras para la eliminación de Yondaime-teme-kun." Orochimaru confeso su plan a los tres genin que estaban frente a el, el pelirrojo tomo una kunai y en el anillo ato una nota destellante. Aventándola este callo frente al sannin y su servidor y el destello blanco cegó la vista de todos; y el después de checar los chakras de cada uno de los genin saco solamente a una. Una cuyo chakra era normal y tibio, no tanto como la chica que conoció y salvo de heridas graves pero tampoco tan frio como pisar el hielo. Cargándola en sus hombros y sintiendo el peso del constante movimiento; desaparecio del área y fue a una sola dirección.

Su cuarto en su casa.

Suerte fue que el dia de hoy no había nadie en su casa; probablemente fueron a celebrar que Aelisa gano. Dejando esos problemas para después, vio que la kunoichi seguía desorientada y que estaba fuera de conciencia. Recostándola En su cama, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que despertara.

Fue cuando de la nada su mente empezó a recordar todos los momentos tristes de su existencia y que…en realidad…no servía para nada.

* * *

_Por que se veía todo aun obscuro. Al sentir unas manos frías y arrugadas estrujarlo; el comenzó a seguir. Escuchando multitud de pasos por fin solamente los de el y los de la persona que la estrujaba se escuchaban. Fue cuando el se quedo donde estaba y escucho una voz. Hoy era su cumpleaños numero tres; oh si. De seguro le cubrieron los ojos para recibir su regalo y volver a ver la luz. _

"_Lo lamentamos Naruto-kun pero tu ceguera es incurable. Tus ojos jamás funcionaran para ver lo que hay a tu alrededor." El escucho esa voz tan seria, sin sentimientos que decía descaradamente que no podrá jamás quitarse eso. Claro que no. _

_Poniendo sus manos en su cara vio que no había nada su cara no tenia nada tapándolo. El empezó a llorar. _

"_Tou-chan…Kaa-chan." El dijo con un suplicio de dolor y escucho solamente las mismas manos frías y arrugadas tocar su rostro. "Para tu padre eres un fallo…tu madre nunca quiso que vieras el mundo." La voz menciono y el empezó a llorar mas, pero nadie lo escuchaba._

* * *

_El dia de hoy era su cumpleaños numero cuatro._

_El eco de su tristeza, los gritos de ayuda. Nada venia. _

_Nada._

_Pasaron mil horas y no escuchaba nada, la soledad la tristeza, la desolación. Fue cando sintió unas manos abrazarlo; era el abrazo mas frio que ha sentido en toda su vida. "Hijo…" Escucho la voz de una mujer, la voz más dulce que jamás haya escuchado. "Kaa-chan." El dijo implorando y la mujer con un si; el chico empezó a llorar y abrazar a su madre. "Madre…" El dijo y aunque estuviera frio; el no lo sentía. El quería morir en los brazos de su madre, en los fríos brazos de su madre._

_Ese dia, su cuidadora lo encontró en el cuarto abrazando a una gema de hielo todo su cuerpo temblaba en frio. El por primera y única vez en su existencia sonrio al saber que su madre lo amaba._

* * *

El frio.

'Mama.' El pelirrojo pensó mientras abrazaba una gema hecha de hielo puro. Para el era el tener a su madre cerca cuando el la necesitara, ese abrazo frio de esas manos que fríamente lo recibían con todo el amor del mundo. Sintiendo que la chica se despertó el de inmediato se quedo tranquilo. "¿Quien eres?" Ella pregunto despertando en el cuarto del chico pelirrojo. "Soy Uzumaki Naruto y tus compañeros y tu fueron traicionados por su superior." El respondió y ella no quería ni recordarlo. "Dejando eso atrás; el decidio ir a un pequeño refrigerador y sacar un agua embotellada. Y se la dio. "Toma no tiene nada." El dijo y la chica miro que tenia varios puntos en el embace; ignorando dichos puntos empezó a tomarla. "¿Por que no tienes tu protector de la hoja puesto?" La chica pregunto a lo que el chico sin mover sus ojos de ella suspiro. "Motivos personales." El dijo y siguió asi, la kunoichi del sonido estando algo nervioso externo su punto de vista. "¿Que miras?" La pregunta fue mas una demanda a lo que el pelirrojo suspiro de nuevo. "Como puedo mirar a lo que no puedo." El dijo sonando algo molesto y después comenzó a percibir sus alrededores.

La familia Namikaze estaba sentada en el Ramen-Bar Ichiraku, la familia incompleta estaba comiendo seriamente en Ichiraku. "Kushina…la verdad no fue mi intención decir eso y menos a Naruto. Pero mi única pregunta es. ¿de donde aprendió?" El cuarto Hokage pregunto y la madre pelirroja sonrio. "Pues, fue el mismo." Kushina dijo viendo a una Aelisa seria que no estaba comiendo ramen.

"¿Por que me salvaste?" Ella pregunto y el solamente suspiro y se acordó de algo que le dijo su sensei. _'No hay mas miedo que el que se siente cuando ya no sientes nada.'_

"Tu chakra era tibio, es difícil ver a personas asi." El fue lo único que dijo y dio cuantos pasos y saco un libro en braille y empezó a leer donde se quedo. 'Jejeje, es bueno ser ciego. Poder leer Icha Icha sin que ninguna mujer se de cuenta.' El sonrio y siguió leyendo. "¿Y a que te refieres al decir que mi chakra es tibio?" La ex-kunoichi del sonido pregunto y el dedo del rubio dejo el libro y después de un rato asintió. "Asi como te digo, aunque no pueda ver. Puedo diferenciar a una persona debido a su chakra, cuales son sus intenciones y si es una persona malvada y fría o tibia y no malvada. Cuando leo el chakra de una persona como un libro puedo sentir si su presencia es fría y malvada o tibia y cálida." El explico y la kunoichi asintiendo paso un rato para que ella volviera a tener otra pregunta. "Y; ¿que planeas hacer?" Ella pregunto y el sonrio. "No te voy a entregar, a pesar soy el hijo del Hokage y si te ven en las calles conmigo nadie te puede hacer nada. Usa mi cama para dormir, por ahora mis familiares no están en la casa, la cocina esta bajando las escaleras a la derecha." El respondió y siguió leyendo el libro. "¿Como lees si eres ciego?" Ella pregunto y el sonrio. "Braille, es un sistema de escritura para ciegos. Es difícil aprenderlo pero al igual que como uno aprende kanji, se acostumbra." El respondió y siguió leyendo.

Kin sintiéndose aburrida suspiro y se acostó en la cama del pelirrojo, checando sus detalles con la mirada.

Talvez el chico era mas interesante de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

"Lo sabia; Orochimaru estaba detrás de la aldea de la niebla." El Cuarto Hokage dijo viendo a su Sensei Jiraiya frente a el, por ahora ellos estaban discutiendo una estrategia; pero en la mente del Hokage había otra cosa. Si el caía en combate tratando de defender la aldea en quien dejaría la silla de Hokage, no había nadie capaz en la aldea para hacerlo y cuando caiga Danzo tratara de tomar la mesa de Hokage como pudiese. Fue cuando una sola persona se le vino a la mente, una persona lo suficientemente capaz, un genio que ha sido atacado por su ignorancia.

Si, el Hokage por fin después de una discusión con su esposa jamás se sintió tan avergonzado en ese momento, su hijo fue todo un genio. Sobrevenir su ceguera de nacimiento y mostrarles a todos que es capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas. 'No hay nadie mejor para la silla que el, con su actitud madura y sus habilidades sensoriales le ayudaran a velar por Konoha de la maldad que la acecha. 'Se lo que tengo que hacer.' El cuarto Hokage sonrio, al salir junto con Jiraiya de su oficina le pidió a este que lo esperara en la salida, Namikaze Minato al salir de su oficina hizo una sola cosa, empezó a dibujar sellos alrededor de toda la puerta, sacando un frasco con sangre que tenia el nombre 'Naruto' el rubio la escurrió en la puerta y la sangre fue absorbida por el sello. Con una sonrisa en su rostro el cuarto Hokage se marcho para ir a una platica con Jiraiya y discutir lo que pasaría el dia de mañana; al final tuvieron la conclusión de que para derrotar Orochimaru y salir vivos de esta. Para eso el Sannin y Minato tendrían que combinar fuerzas y usar su modo sabio para poder vencer a Orochimaru y a cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente.

Con una nostálgica y memorable platica en el Bar, el Cuarto Hokage llego a su casa para ver a su esposa abrazándolo. Kushina lo extrañaba mucho...temiendo por su vida, ambos decidieron consumar su amor de nuevo, y Minato lo hizo como si fuese la última vez. Disfrutando cada detalle de su hermosa y bellísima esposa.

* * *

El dia llego y fue muy pesado para todos; Aelisa fue inscrita en las finales aunque ella no lo haya querido. Naruto drogo a la ninja del sonido lo suficiente para que se quedara dormida por todo el dia. El estaba ahora sobre la torre Hokage, viendo el silencio de la aldea…sentándose y tomando posición de loto para meditar, el cerro sus ojos y ahora sus sentidos estaban en sintonía con su alrededor. Su vista sensorial capaz de ver chakra se extendió a toda la aldea de la hoja y algo de sus exteriores.

El frio lo comenzó a asaltar de nuevo; su madre estaba con el…viendo detrás de el pudo verla a color…su físico, cada detalle. Era Kushina Uzumaki pero su piel era más palida que lo normal, su busto era mucho más grande y sus labios estaban azules por el frio, lo mismo podía decirse de sus parpados.

"_Nadie mas que tu puede hacerlo…eres la única esperanza de la aldea."_

El frio se intensifico mas en su cuerpo…podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, como estar desnudo en un bosque de Tetsu no Kuni sin nada que te cubra. _"Yo me encargare de la Barrera; tu defiende a los que puedas."_

Tuvieron que pasar algunas horas para que al fin sucediera la primera explosión en las compuertas de la hoja, la otra ocurrió justamente donde su padre se encontraba. El abrió sus ojos y tomo un respiro abrupto, mirando hacia el cielo; una bola negra se hizo a cierta altura de la aldea y se expandió y un campo esférico de obscuridad cubrió a toda la aldea de la hoja; donde todo era negro y la temperatura estaba muy baja.

* * *

Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Minato estaban encerrados dentro e otra barrera; Jiraiya estaba en su Modo Sabio imperfecto y Minato en el perfecto. Su barrera negaba los efectos de la barrera de obscuridad que apareció.

"Orochimaru; ¿Por que haces esto?" Jiraiya pregunto y el Sannin de las serpientes sonrio. "Venganza." El Sannin con una sonrisa empezó una secuencia rápida y junta sus manos. De la nada tres lapidas aparecieron.

* * *

Naruto se levanto; la barrera de obscuridad era mantenida, usando sus poderes sensoriales vio que los Jonin y algunos Chunin podían aun pelar aun entre la grandiosa obscuridad. Parándose en cierto punto…cerro sus ojos y marcas de color azul celeste se hicieron en sus muslos…estas marcas dolían como las llamas. Y la luz se hizo entre la obscuridad poniendo a Konoha en un estado combinado de Obscuridad/Luz, algo extraño pero aun asi para sentarse y admirar el paisaje que ahora era Konoha (Imaginense una zona Twilight de 'The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess', asi es como combirtieron todos los alrededores de la aldea de la hoja).

Todos los shinobi vieron sus alrededores y sus enemigos, Shinobi de la arena y del sonido; y la guerra en casa comenzó.

* * *

"Orochimaru; ¡ya basta! No descansare hasta que yo mismo te decapite con mi fuerza." Jiraiya entro en modo sabio y tomando una Hiraishin kunai de Minato, la lanzo y en un destello blanco le dio una patada al sannin el la barbilla que casi lo noquea, tomando dos espadas hechas de piedra y muy filosas empezó con su Kawazu Kenjutsu.

Orochimaru con una sonrisa uso su Kusanagi pero las espadas de piedra tenian mas peso, mas fuerza y mas capacidad de cortar, en dos ataques consecutivos Orochimaru quedo desarmado, en otros dos, sus manos fueron muy lastimadas que casi fueron cortadas…ambas estaban colgando y sangrando. Varios nervios y tendones salían de su brazo en un espectáculo sangriento. "ME VENGARE JIRAIYA; ¡LO JURO!" El sannin exclamo y se marcho.

* * *

**Lamento haber hecho tan corto el capitulo, pero Orochimaru no pudo usar a los tres Hokages ya que Jiraiya intervenía a cada rato. Bueno; espero que les haya gustado como a mi el escribirlo.**

**Oh; si alguien sabe dibujar, xfa...les pido que hagan un Fanart del Naruto en esta historia.**


End file.
